Entre a vida, morte e eternidade
by Valentyna Black
Summary: Todos se uniram por duas causas....
1. Chapter 1

**Entre a vida, morte e eternidade.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**(Jacob´s POV)**

Billy intimou Sam, Seth e eu para ir ao Brasil, disse que teríamos que ir à casa de uma prima que ficava no nordeste em um lugar pequeno comparado com tantos outros chamado de Petrolina, fiquei sem vontade de ir, era um lugar muito quente e seco deduzindo era sem graça, mais como era meu pai que tinha mandado não tinha como negar, mais eu poderia pelo menos saber o porquê ou pelo menos foi o que pensei.

-Pai mais porque vamos?

Falava enquanto me jogava no sofá junto de Seth e Leah.

- Já disse tudo que precisava para Sam vocês só terão que a acompanhá-lo.

Ele me falou com um tom preocupado. Fiquei com raiva.

- Porque Sam pode saber e eu não? Eu também sou o Aphal aqui!

- Jacob Black pare de birra de criança e apenas faça o que eu te digo nem Seth que é mais novo que você faz isso, amanha vocês três vão para o aeroporto às seis da manhã não se esqueça.

Quando meu pai falava meu nome todo eu já sabia que ele estava com raiva mais ainda sim pensei em outra desculpa.

-E Reneésme pai, eu vou senti falta dela.

Ele apenas suspirou e falou cansado.

-Nunca vi Sam morre em passar cinco dias longe de Emilly você também não vai.

Ele acabou de fala e já se retirou para e dormi, vi Leah fazer uma cara de nojo mais não durou muito, assim que escutei a porta bater Seth falou.

-Essa história ta tão estranha, ir para o Brasil assim tão de repente.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça já tava morto de sono então Leah se levantou puxando o irmão e dizendo

-Já estamos indo grande Aphal.

E então apaguei lá no sofá.

**No outro dia:**

Parecia que só tinha dormido uns cinco minutos, fui acordado com Seth me chacoalhando como marionete e gritando:

-ACORDA JAKE!!

Eu já estava ficando com raiva.

-Já acordei o filhote pulguento.

Ele sentou no meu lado e começou a falar:

-Cara como é difícil te acorda.

Nem dei atenção, olhei para o relógio e só faltavam quinze minutos sai correndo tomei banho e botei minha única calça, uma blusa branca e peguei o casaco só para não chamar atenção porque lá fora estava fazendo muito frio. Quando cheguei à sala Sam já estava lá então nos dirigimos ao carro e fomos ate ao aeroporto sem fala nada, Billy também foi chegando Nessi estava a minha espera ela já tinha seus sete anos mais ainda nem um de nos dois senti nada um pelo outro anão ser um amor de irmã, dei um abraço nele e ela disse com brincadeira:

-Não esqueça do meu presente Jake e nem o da tia Alice ela mando te cobra.

Nos dois rimos e então disse em meio às risadas

-Nem sei se nesse lugar existe vida quanto mais loja.

Depois da brincadeira fui para ária de embarque e logo estávamos levantando vôo.

Iria demorar um dia e duas horas até lá Sam continuava calado e Seth passando mal por causa da altura ele tinha pânico.

-Você esta bem Seth?

Vi-o ficando amarelo

-Estou mais vou tentar dormi sabe eu desejo mil vezes lutar contra vampiros do que voar.

Ele me respondeu tremendo, me segurei para não ri vê Seth assim era inevitavelmente engraçado. Durante toda a viagem Sam só abria a boca quando era para pedi alguma coisa ou relembrar coisas que meu pai tinha falado, cada vez mais estava curioso para saber mais sabia que se pergunta ele não e a responder.

**Um dia e duas horas depois:**

Já estava cansado de tanto ouvi as maluquices de Seth ate que Sam falou:

-Já vamos pousa.

Olhei para janela ainda não dava para ver nada mais senti o avião abaixando cada vez mais, logo pousou. Desembarcamos, pegamos à bagagem e quando saímos havia uma mulher de pele morena, cabelo negros e lisos, um corpo muito bonito ela aparentava ter seus trinta e cinco anos, ela se aproximou e falou com Sam eu e Seth não sabíamos português mais Sam como já tinha viajado algumas vezes para o Brasil ele sabia algumas coisas, porem logo a mulher falou conosco em inglês:

-Ola! Eu sou Miranda, vocês são Seth e Jacob certo?

Ela falou rindo, nos dois confirmamos retribuindo o sorriso.

Na ida ate sua casa ela contava que já morara em La Push tinha duas filhas a mais nova tem dez anos, estava na escola e se chamava Madelayne a mais velha tinha descesses estava em casa e se chamava Victória Penelopi, falou ainda que o marido Jasper estava trabalhando, coincidência ele tinha o mesmo nome do marido de Alice. Depois de um breve conhecimento sobre sua família chegamos a casa, era simples por fora tinha os portões brancos e as paredes de um vermelho morto, Miranda abriu a porta e indicou para que entrássemos, a casa era pequena porem confortável, enquanto esperávamos pela dona da casa para indicar o que fazer com as bagagens uma menina de olhos castanhos avermelhados, pele moreno claro, cabelos ondulados castanhos e de corpo escultural tão bonito quanto o de Leah sai de um dos quartos de vestido xadrez azulado e eu fiquei impinotizado.

_**Continua... **_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**N/A:** Espero que gostem do ínico e não queram matar a autora e só quero dizer que vão vim muitas emoções por ai....

shaushuashuhsuahsuha.

***********************

**Obs.:** Se eu tiver pelo menos uma review vou postar o proximo capítulo, espero que seja maior que esse e se tiver algum erro de digitação minhas desculpas.

**Ass: Valentyna Black**.


	2. Chapter 2

(Final do capítulo 1)

_...Miranda abriu a porta e indicou para que entrássemos, a casa era pequena porem confortável, enquanto esperávamos pela dona da casa para indicar o que fazer com as bagagens uma menina de olhos castanhos avermelhados, pele moreno claro, cabelos ondulados castanhos e de corpo escultural tão bonito quanto o de Leah sai de um dos quartos de vestido xadrez azulado e eu fiquei impinotizado..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Capítulo 2**

Ela percebeu que a olhava admirado, então escutei sua voz baixa.

-O-oi.

Estava gaguejando e corada, eu sorri e ela retribuiu. Cada vez mais eu ia ao seu encontro, era como um imã.

-Oi, eu sou Jacob mais pode-me chamar de Jake. Falei sem jeito. Ela me olhava como uma boneca sorridente e cada vez me aproximava e ela não sai do lugar, ela queria que eu a tocasse, o transe foi quebrado por Seth

-Oi e ai sou Seth e ele é Sam. Eu olhei com raiva para ele, mais a fada apenas sorriu e respondeu:

-Desculpa pela falta de atenção, eu sou Victória Penélope mais podem-me chamar de Vick. Nesta última falou para mim, Miranda depois entrou falando:

-Vejo que já conheceram a Vick, vocês podem colocar suas coisas no último quarto.

Ela nos acompanhou o lugar que indicou, colocamos nossas coisas e depois voltamos para sala.-Sintam se à-vontade, pode pegar o que quiserem na cozinha, por favor, não fiquem tímidos. Eu terei que sair para pegar Madelayne na escola, mas Vick ficará fazendo companhia.

Miranda falava já na porta e a boneca estava sentada indicando para que sentássemos também. Ela era tão educada, simples, linda, se comparada com os Cullen às únicas diferenças eram a pele e que nela batia um coração. Ela ficou novamente vermelha e Seth me bateu nas minhas costas falando em sussurro:

-Jake vai ter que limpar o chão depois, ta babando muito. Ele estava rindo e eu rosnei baixo. A boneca começou a falar:

-Como estar Billy?

Sam foi quem respondeu com um sorriso na cara, pelo visto não era só eu que achava incoerente não retribuir o sorriso da boneca, uma raiva momentânea passou por mim ao pensar nisso.

-Ele esta bem, um pouco diferente mais bem, pediu para que falasse que sentia sua falta.

Vick riu e eu vidrei era um sorriso elétrico e amoroso, então veio o golpe de realidade.

-Você conhece meu pai?

-Sim Billy era como um pai para mim, morei ate meus dez anos depois vim para o Brasil. Fiquei confuso.

-Como assim? Eu nunca vi você por lá.

Ela ficou séria a responder

-É que nunca fui realmente a La Push, morava em uma casinha no meio da floresta, só quem sabia era Billy, Leah e Paul.

Eu fiquei ainda mais confuso.

-Como assim Leah e Paul?

Sam me cortou

-Deixa de tantas perguntas Jake.

Olhei para Penélope e vi que estava triste, meu coração parecia se quebrar em vê-la assim, então disse envergonhado.

-Desculpa.

Ela me mostrou um sorriso amarelo.

-Esta tudo bem, e como estão os dois?

Dessa vez foi Seth que respondeu.

-Leah e Paul se odeiam. Lee é minha irmã.

-Leah é sua irmã!- Falou surpresa - Por isso percebi que seus traços eram parecidos com as delas, só não acredito que eles estejam brigando éramos como irmãos.

Ela falou pensativa e depois veio novamente o sorriso. Seth sorriu e falou:

-Eu queira que você os visse agora, estão se matando.

Nos quatro rimos.

O restante do dia passou rápido, conversamos mais um pouco depois Miranda chegou com Madelayne, ficamos assistindo TV, comendo e eu admirando minha boneca.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo eu já tinha tido o imprinting com Nessi, mais quando via a Vick várias correntes me levavam ate ela e eu queria.

** Jantar**

Quando chegou às oito horas Miranda serviu o jantar, todos nos sentamos a mesa só quem estava faltando era o marido de Miranda o Jasper, Madelayne então perguntou:

-Cadê o papai mamãe?

Ela era loira, olhos azuis, pele branca e corpo cheiinha, devia ser parecida com o pai e notei que ela era também parecida com o Jasper de Alice, mais não só ela como a Vick também. Eu acho que já estava ficando louco.

-Ele já esta chegando.

Assim que Miranda acabou de falar escutamos o portão se abri, Madelayne saiu correndo e pulou para se agarra ao pai que logo se união a nos dizendo:

-Boa noite, desculpe por não te vindo dá-los as boas vindas mais estava uma loucura na empresa.

-Não se preocupe.

Sam falou por todos.

-E como foram de viagem?

O homem perguntou se sentando a mesa. Seth respondeu relembrando seu pavor de altura.

-Terrível, odeio viajar de avião.

-Sei como é sempre preciso dormir para não desmaiar. Jasper falou sorrindo.-Eu dormir quase a viagem toda.-E ainda sim falou besteira demais. Falei tentando irrita Seth. Ele fungou e todos riram.

Como já tinha pensado Madelayne era a cópia do pai porem, tamanho menor e feminina. Terminando de jantar a boneca disse calmamente.

-Peço licença e desejo boa noite a todos. Eu novamente babei sorte que Sam bateu no meu pé. Ela saiu delicadamente, respirei fundo e sentir o cheiro de rosas que vinha da boneca. Seu pai a beijou na testa e ela foi para o quarto.

-Ela é tão educada.

Seth falou pegando a todos de surpresa.

-Desde pequena cobramos muitas responsabilidades dela então ela é assim.

Jasper falou com um tom de arrependimento com o feito.

Depois disso terminamos de jantar e deitamos. Sonhei com a boneca nos meus braços dizendo que me amava e eu retribuindo esse amor.

** Continua...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_ Quero agredeçar a _**Zaneska M**_ que mandou uma Review para o primeiro capítulo que eu adoreiiii, te agredeço mesmo..._

_Espero que não queram me matar e pesso desculpa se tiver algum erro de digitação, mais é que eu fiz esse capítulo em algumas aulas chatas da escola._

_**Espero que mais pessoas acompanhe essa fic e gostem...Vem grandes emoções por ai.  
**_

_Bjús._

_Ass.: Valentyna Black. _


	3. Chapter 3

(Fim do capítulo 2)

Como já tinha pensado Madelayne era a cópia do pai porem, tamanho menor e feminina. Terminando de jantar a boneca disse calmamente.

-Peço licença e desejo boa noite a todos. Eu novamente babei sorte que Sam bateu no meu pé. Ela saiu delicadamente, respirei fundo e sentir o cheiro de rosas que vinha da boneca. Seu pai a beijou na testa e ela foi para o quarto.

-Ela é tão educada.

Seth falou pegando a todos de surpresa.

-Desde pequena cobramos muitas responsabilidades dela então ela é assim.

Jasper falou com um tom de arrependimento com o feito.

Depois disso terminamos de jantar e deitamos. Sonhei com a boneca nos meus braços dizendo que me amava e eu retribuindo esse amor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3**

Na manhã seguinte saímos com Miranda, deixamos Madelayne na escola e depois fomos ao cartório, não sabia o que estávamos fazendo lá, Sam pediu os meus documentos e os de Billy os quais ela mandou trazer, eu vi a mulher carimbar, perguntar e falar conseguir escutar algumas coisas nada que fizesse descobri o que estava acontecendo. Voltamos para casa sem falar nada mais ainda sim varias coisas martelavam em minha em minha cabeça, quando paramos enfrente a casa, escutamos um grito todos se assustaram, vinha de dentro da casa, Miranda sai correndo já nervosa abriu a porta e viu a empregada gritando na porta do quarto de Penélope, quando ela nos viu ela falou entre soluços.

- Jasper chegou... bêbado... Ele esta batendo em... Penélope... Não consegui impedir desculpa! Desculpa!

Antes que Miranda pensasse em corre eu já estava quebrando a porta, Seth estava junto a mim, Sam e Miranda tomaram consciência do que estava acontecendo e então todos gritavam e eu agora já estava a um fio de perde o total juízo. Quando abri a porta minha boneca estava encolhida no chão machucada, minha primeira reação foi a de protegê-la e Seth segurava Jasper o levando para fora, não queria matá-lo, pois sabia do sofrimento que traria, mais se não fosse minha fada ali para ser protegida eu teria feito uma besteira, senti a mão dela em meu rosto e vi os olhos cheios de lagrimas olhando para mim, a peguei nos braços e a levei ate a cama e então ela falou.

- A culpa é minha... Não o machuque.

Eu apenas fiquei paralisado com aquelas palavras a única coisa que falei foi

- Descanse minha fada.

Em poucos estantes como se a dor estivesse passado ela adormeceu.

Não sai do lado dela, Miranda limpo os ferimentos e a medicou e eu sempre ali não queria me afastar, não conseguia. Seth entrou no quarto se em constou na parede e falou

- pensei que você tivesse tido o imprinting com Nessi, mais quando vi você olhando para ela parecia um cachorrinho abanando o rabo...

Ele riu da sua piada e continuou

- Ontem quando você dormiu perguntei a Sam o porquê e nem ele sabia dizer.

Eu estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia e vi o porquê da preocupação mais no momento eu não queria pensar nisso e ele sabia e logo mudou de assunto

- Como ela estar?

- Esta melhor acordou algumas vezes assustada mais voltou a dormi.

- Ela vai ficar bem Jake.

Ele falou me confortando eu aceitei e perguntei

- Onde esta Madelayne?

- Miranda achou melhor ela fica na casa de uma amiguinha dela

- E o Jasper onde estar?

Falei com desgosto mais sabia que quando a fada acorda-se ela iria querer saber

- Ele saiu com Sam acho que foram esfriar a cabeça.

- É melhor mesmo porque se ele toca nela eu mesmo...

Fui interrompido por Seth

- Se acalme Jake

Nessa hora Miranda vinha com um prato de sopa dizendo

- Você não comeu nada Jacob tome um pouco.

Era verdade estava realmente com fome e o cheiro era muito bom, aceitei e comecei a comer, mais então escutei a voizinha dizer.

- Acho que descobriram como me acorda

Eu corri para seu lado e acariciei seu rosto ela segurou minha mão e falou

- Jacob não o machuque me prometa.

Não sabia o porquê ela defendia tanto ele mais não queria que ela ficasse preocupada e disse

- Esta bem eu prometo.

Ela sorriu, era lindo e radiante.

- Então agora pode ir passando esse prato de sopa.

Eu dei uma grande gargalhada e foi assim que eu vi que ela era a pessoa pela qual eu tinha me apaixonado realmente.

**Continua...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**N/A: **Primeiramente quero pedir desculpa pela demora mais é que estamos no final do ano e tudo fica difícil né! Eu quero agredecer aNessa Clearwater por estar lendo minha história brigadãoooo._

_Espero que me perdoem se tive muito erro de ortografía e não me matem se a fic estver ruim (sou muito nova pra morre) mais se gostarem da fic comentem e pode esperar que vem mais por ai.._

_BJÚH_

_Ass.: Valentyna Black._


	4. Chapter 4

(Fim do capítulo 3)

- Acho que descobriram como me acorda

Eu corri para seu lado e acariciei seu rosto ela segurou minha mão e falou

- Jacob não o machuque me prometa.

Não sabia o porquê ela defendia tanto ele mais não queria que ela ficasse preocupada e disse

- Esta bem eu prometo.

Ela sorriu, era lindo e radiante.

- Então agora pode ir passando esse prato de sopa.

Eu dei uma grande gargalhada e foi assim que eu vi que ela era a pessoa pela qual eu tinha me apaixonado realmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Passou uma semana desde acontecido, Jasper ainda não voltou quem mais pergunta por ele é Madelayne, ela não sabia de nada e Penélope se recuperava bem.

-Jacob você estar bagunçado meu guarda roupa, não arrumando.

Ela falou rindo lindamente

-Desculpa mais é que eu quero da uma volta por ai e se você demora demais arrumando esse guarda roupa vou perde a vontade.

Eu estava parecendo uma criança mimada, mas não me importava desde que minha fada estivesse feliz.

-Está bem vamos.

Miranda nos emprestou o carro e então fomos ate um parque da cidade, era um lugar verde muito bonito, eu e Penélope sentamos de baixo de uma árvore enorme não quanto as da reserva mais era grande.

-É lindo.

-Adoro vim aqui quando estou cansada de tudo.

-Ele já te bateu outras vezes?

Ela ficou surpresa.

-Não às vezes ele gritava, mas nunca tinha feito isso.

-Mas porque vocês não denunciam o fazem alguma coisa?

-A culpa é minha não dele.

Ela já estava chorando e meu coração já doía mais precisava sabe por que ela se culpava tanto.

-Mais por quê?

-Fui eu que matei meu irmão.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, mas ela continuou.

-Eu sou diferente, não sou como os lobos, mas consigo corre muito rápido, e tenho uma força descomunal, além disso, não me machuco com facilidade mais quando me machuco me recupero facilmente.

Nessa hora era foi para perto da grade e amassou uma barra de ferro depois desentortando e continuou a fala se juntando a mim novamente.

-Meu pai tinha acabado de me castigar porque eu e Leah tínhamos ido brincar longe de casa, ele disse que não viria ela por uma semana, achei injusto e sair correndo pela floresta, porém meu irmão tinha escutado toda a briga e foi atrás de mim, quando ele me segurou eu estava nervosa e me assustei acabei jogando ele muito longe colidindo com uma árvore, no inicio pensei que ele só tinha desmaiado, mas tentei acordá-lo e nada, logo Billy chegou e me tirou de lá depois contou tudo para meus pais, passei alguns dias em sua casa você estava viajando depois disso eles vieram me buscar, minha mãe se conformou e me aceitou mais meu pai por mais que ele queira sempre se alterava comigo por alguma coisa e eu sei que a culpa de tudo é minha.

Não sabia o que fazer na hora apenas a abracei e disse

-Não foi sua culpa você não sabia.

Ela ficou chorando mais um pouco e depois falou

-Obrigada Jacob mais você não precisa ser assim você sabe que eu sou a culpada.

Ela me encarava e era tão penetrante que não pode desviar ela me atraia, não conseguia dizer o que se passava só queria beijá-la. Segurei seu rosto com delicadeza e fui me aproximando ate que nossa respiração se encontrou e não consegui mais me conter, minha boca capturou a dela e ela cedeu, minha liga invadiu sua boca eu queria grava cada pedaço dela logo estávamos ofegante e nos separamos, encostei minha testa na dela e falei

-Você não tem culpa de nada.

Depois disso nos fomos para casa, chegando lá Miranda já havia servido o jantar, comemos e depois todos sentaram na sala, mais antes falei com minha boneca.

-Então você sabe sobre os lobos?

-Uhum, Billy me contou tudo antes de sai de lá ele queria treinar um pouco meu controle.

-Então você sabe que sou lobo certo?

-Sei, não é todo dia que eu vejo um menino de dezessete anos com o corpo e o tamanho de uma pessoa de vinte e dois anos.

-Porque você não se defendeu do seu pai quando ele te bateu?

-Não queria que acontece se tudo de novo.

Depois disso mudei de assunto.

-Então que dizer que você repara no meu corpinho aqui é?

Aproximei-me, mas dela então ela corou

-Talvez.

Fomos para sala

-Tenho uma notícia para todos.

Miranda falou

-O que mãe?

Penélope disse parecendo impaciente.

-Você vai volta para La Push com os rapazes.

Todos ficaram chocados, mas logo Seth veio e abraçou Penélope e depois todos festejamos, daqui a dois dias voltaríamos para La Push e eu levaria minha fada comigo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu quero pedir 1.000.000 de deculpas por não te postado mais porém minhas aulas acabaram dia 17 de dezembro então viajei para o interior lá não tinha nenhum computador cheguei ontem de viajem espero que me entendam......_

_Outras desculpas vão para os erros de ortografía e para minha professora de Português quero dizer que ela ensina muito bem eu é que não presto atenção na aula dela mesmo Beijos Vivi..._

_E temos uma grande alegria aqui tem gente novo lendo minha fic brigadão mais não podemos esquecer daquela que me acompanha desdo inicio **V. Keat** Muitos Obrigada._

_Proximo Capítulo semana que vem Beijos._

**_Valentyna Black  
_**


	5. Nota

**Oi**  
**Quero pedir mil desculpas a todos que gostam de ler minhas historia por não ter mais postado, porém espero que vcs entendam, estou no terceiro ano e minha escola é um pouco puxada, dia de segunda e terça entro de 7:30 da manhã e só sai 16:15 e ainda quando eu chego em casa tenho que estudar para passar na escola e no vestibular(por favor orem para que eu passe de primeira...) e nos outros dias tenho cursinho, deduzindo minha vida ta um poukinho**  
**corrida, então vou ter q ficar um tempão sem postar mais não se preocupe eu estou adiantando as fic para no final do ano eu botar todas em dias mais ate lá peço desculpas.. e que não me abandone e que eu passe no vestibular...**

Ass.

Valentyna Black


End file.
